Late Night PB&J
by gilmorefanforever
Summary: Post season 7. Lorelai has a bout of insomnia and makes some peanut butter and jelly. Java Junkie oneshot.


Late Night PB&J

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except a few Gilmore related shirts, two Gilmore Girls coffee mugs, and the complete series boxed set.

I know a lot of you are thinking "Why is she writing another oneshot? Doesn't she have chapter stories she hasn't updated for over a month?". The answer to that question is yes, I do. I'm working on it, and I'll try to get them up soon. But I wanted to get one more thing out before '08.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I flipped over in bed for the third time that night. This had to be one of the first times I was thankful that Luke was such a heavy sleeper. Any normal person would have been woken up by now. Gah! Why couldn't I get comfortable? I was tired, dammit! Plus, I had to be at the inn early the next day.

After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, I gave into my insomnia. Giving Luke a quick kiss as I got out of bed, I headed downstairs, in an attempt to find _something_ to do.

Once downstairs, I was hit by an all-to-familiar sensation. Hunger. Now, I know I read somewhere that you're not supposed to eat after nine, or something like that, but I was starving. Besides, it had to be before nine somewhere in the world, right?

"But what to eat?" I muttered as I walked into the kitchen. Nothing that involved cooking, for obvious reasons, and nothing too complicated. Not that I could make anything very complicated anyway.

Finally, it hit me. Peanut butter and jelly! The perfect sandwich. It sounded better and better by the second. So I went to to the pantry to find bread, quietly singing "Walk Like an Egyptian" as I went. And let me tell you, Susanna better watch out, because here comes Lorelai Gilmore.

"Is Susanna even still alive?" I wondered aloud.

"Who's Susanna?" a voice behind me asked. I jumped, but then turned to him and grinned.

"The Bangles, hon," I told him.

"What are the Bangles?" he asked. I gasped.

"'Manic Monday'! 'Walk Like an Egyptian'! 'Eternal Flame'!"

"Oh, them," he said, seeming to remember them now.

"Yes, them!" I exclaimed.

"Well, sorry I offended you," Luke said sarcastically.

"You didn't offend _me_, Luke, you offended the music!" I flashed him a grin, and he smiled in return. "Babe, what are you doing up? It has to be at least one in the morning!"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said. "I seem to remember someone complaining about how early they had to be at work."

"Couldn't sleep," I said. "So I came down here, hoping Abe Lincoln would challenge me to a game of chess."

"Ah," he said. "Since he apparently didn't, why are you still down here?"

"Well, I realized that I was hungry-"

"Aren't you always?" he interrupted. I glared at him before continuing.

"So, I decided me to make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Is there any reason you picked peanut butter and jelly?" he asked.

"Well, it _is_ he answer to all the world's problems," I said, as if it were obvious.

"Really?" he asked, seeming to have a genuine interest.

"Oh yes. For example, people are starving, right? Give them peanut butter and jelly."

"And if they don't have bread?" Luke asked. I smiled, remembering our viewing of 'Marie Antoinette' earlier in the night.

"Let them eat cake!" Luke shook his head. "Plus, it's healthy."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is! Peanut butter? Protein."

"And mass amounts of sugar," Luke pointed out.

"No there's not," I said, not believing him at all. I flipped the jar around and scanned the list of ingredients. "Oh, there is sugar in it. Huh. Well, sugar's okay. Keeps you energized." I continued to read the back of the jar, interested to see what else peanut butter had been hiding from me. Suddenly, I burst into hysteric laughter.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked.

"'Allergen warning: This product contains peanuts.' No! Really? I thought it was called _peanut _butter because it was catchy! And those pictures of peanuts on the front are just on there because they're cute." I stopped laughing and sighed. "People can be so stupid. Now, what was I talking about?"

"The nutritional wonders of peanut butter and jelly."

"Ah, yes! Then, of course, there are grapes in jelly."

"And high glucose corn syrup," Luke muttereed. I decided to ignore him.

"Well, sometimes there are strawerries in jelly. I'm more partial to grape jelly myself. But either way, it's fruit, and it's healthy."

"You have issues," Luke told me as I put the lid back on the jelly.

"Which I'm sure is code for 'you are the only woman for me, and you are absolutely amazing."

"Crazy lady."

"Code for 'stunning, witty, charming woman whom I adore with every last fiber of my being." Luke rolled his eyes.

"This is what I get for falling for a girl before I consult her shrink."

"Oh, hush. You know Dr. Evans doesn't like to be called a shrink. She prefers 'psychiatrist'." Luke shook his head, and I cut my completed sandwich in half. "Hey, Luke?"

"What?"

"Do you want to share this with me?" I asked sweetly. He smiled at me and picked up one of the halves.

"Well, it is the answer to all the world's problems," he said.

Sometimes, there's nothing better than some late night PB&J.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, another story comes to a close. And in a few short hours, so will 2007. Happy New Year!


End file.
